


What's Mine is Yours

by AAVasconcelo



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Also Will's mom, Can't cope with these two cuties, F/M, Post 1x06, Pre 1x07, Sorry but not sorry Emma Davis, The perfect couple, and dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAVasconcelo/pseuds/AAVasconcelo
Summary: From all calls Will have been receiving lately, his mother's wasn't the one he was expecting, much less what she had to say to him.





	What's Mine is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So here I am with another fic from this amazing show! As usual, I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Please feel free to comment, give me suggestions, scream about the last episode our about the next one.
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated but your reading so much more.
> 
> I can't cope with these two and their hidden love. Love Frankie and WIll so much. 
> 
> Also, I don't know why, but I imagined WIll's mom to be a charming and excited person. Tried to evidence that on her words. Let me know what are your thoughts about his mom. 
> 
> Have all a great evening and a delightful night.
> 
> xoxoxoox - Ana

Frankie was trying to be the bigger person, she was trying with every ounce of her body to be mature, to be nice around the MI6 agent, to see the situation as it was. Will was with Emma, he was happy and, despite whatever was going on between them, either partnership, friendship, something else, she couldn’t give in to the feeling growing on her heart.

She couldn’t allow herself to fall for him, because he wasn’t hers.

Will was with someone else, and whatever kind of relationship they could have had was out of chance now. Frankie had blown it when she pushed him away in London.

So, she had to be strong.

But Will wasn’t making it any easy.

When he was around her, open, smiling, taking care of a baby with her. It was too much.

But then, they returned to New York, Emma was waiting for Will with a watch you could spot miles away, in which his initials were engraved. And they were going out for only six days. She definitely wanted to keep Will close and was making sure to let everyone (especially Frankie) aware of that.

Seeing them walking out of the bar, arms around each other, it broke Frankie’s heart. She, of course, disguised with a sad joke, a laugh with Susan, a witty comment about Ray and his clumsy ways and went home with the image of Will and Emma playing on repeat in her mind.

That was bothering her in ways Frankie wasn’t capable of verbalizing. More than anything, she was afraid. Afraid to never overcome the fact that she let Will escape. Afraid of the feeling inside her chest consume her. It’s a mix of jealousy, fear, pain, anger, and love. How someone could feel that many emotions at once?

For a moment she missed the times when her heart was so deep in pain it felt anesthetized, incapable of producing emotions, impenetrable.

Damn it, Will!

It was all his fault.

She knew sooner or later they would have to part ways. Sure Emma was very confident and understanding but the chemistry between Will and her would definitely be the starting point to fights and Frankie didn’t want that. She wanted Will to be happy. That was all. Eventually, he would move on with his life, forget about her and once again she would be alone. Like she had been for a long while.

But then, without she expects, her phone buzzed, and the screen lit up.

A text message from Will.

There, glowing before her eyes, herself, Will and the adorable baby “Will.”

His comment underneath it

_“Not bad for a fake family. Thanks for saving the world (and a baby) with me, partner.”_

—————-

On the next day, Will’s words were still on her mind. She had spent a good amount of time analyzing them, trying to understand why she was so moved by them and why she was caring that much.

She shouldn’t.

She couldn’t.

And, thinking through, she wouldn’t.

Frankie walked to meet the team for a short trip to Spain. Some reports would be needed to be done there, and they decided to take a little vacation, just waiting for the next assignment. They landed in Andalusia little after 1 P.M. and each member of the team settled in their respective rooms, waiting for their assignment.

The hotel was enchanting, with vintage decor, adorned with thick curtains and frescoes painted all over the walls and ceiling. Chandeliers were embellishing the main rooms, and its crystals were glowing intensely under the sunlight.

Will’s bedroom was facing the snowy mountains. It had a large balcony with some chairs, a small table and one of the most mesmerizing views. He settled his bags and opened the curtains to appreciate the nature outside. Their meeting would start late at night, and they had a little time to rest and enjoy the place.

It was a few knocks on the door that took the spy out of his admiration.

Will opened it to find Frankie standing there.

“Frankie? Do you need anything?”

“Actually, I received the papers for today’s report. Seems like we have to fill it together for we met Tina together and ended up being the ones officially responsible for the 

“Oh, okay. Come on in.”

He moved away so she could get inside.

“Nice room.”

“Isn’t it? Did you see the view? It’s incredible!”

“It really is. My room is facing the street so, not much to appreciate.”

She smiled at him, and Will responded the same way. Their relationship had come to a stage where it was getting easier to be around Frankie. She was softer, more open and away less aggressive than before. Although her strategies as a spy, handling targets, haven’t changed that much.

But it was nice to know that side of her. See the real Frankie, not the one with multiples barriers around herself, always in defense. This new Frankie was even better than the one he had first met and, even though he was with Emma and finding himself in a happy place, Will couldn’t help but feel that strange loop in his throat whenever Frankie smiled at him, or the tightness at the bottom of his stomach when she was near him.

For a second they stood there, staring at each other, without a clue of what they were supposed to be doing in the first place.

Will’s phone ringing was what took them out of their trance and back to reality.

“Oh, strange!”

“Who is it?”

“My mom.” 

Frankie was as surprised as Will. He had mentioned his parents a few times but always said they don’t call him often, afraid of interfering in his job and for their own safety. Most of the time is Will who gives them a call and not only after be sure its completely secure.

“Mom? Hi!”

 _William Starling Chase, I’m very disappointed at you!_

His phone wasn’t with its volume loud, but his mother’s voice could be heard as if she was on speaker.

“Woh! Afternoon to you too mom.”

_OH, DON’T EVEN BEGIN. Your father and I would like to have a word with you._

“Look, mom, I can’t right now. I’m in the middle….”

_I don’t care! I had to carry you for 9 months and didn’t complain. You are going to listen to me, and your father, right Jerry?_

Will could hear his father’s voice at the back. She had put him on speaker.

Will hated when his mother does that, it meant he was in trouble. Oh boy!

“Mom…I…”

_William, how on earth you could get married and had a baby and not tell us? Huh? Do you think it was okay? AND A GRANDSON? Oh my…I can’t even begin! Tell him, Jerry! - **Son, your mother, is really disappointed with you. You should have told us! You know how she always dreamed about walking in the aisle beside you and how much she wanted a grandchild.**_

Will didn’t know what to do. What was supposed to be just a funny prank had become a lecture and he knew he would listen to his mother go on and on about the fact that he was never home, that he was a terrible son for doing that with her weak heart and blah blah blah. Will couldn’t tell the truth to them, not right now at least. He wouldn’t have his voice heard.

No matter how old he got, his mother would still treat him like he was ten.

Frankie was observing the situation with curiosity and certain amusement. It was funny to see Will’s pose and confidence vanish under his mother’s preaching, whatever she was telling him. And, by the expression on her partner’s face Frankie imagined he was in big trouble. Will’s nerves were starting to get visible as his jaw tensed and his eyes got greener and desperate. His mom was definitely scaring the soul out of him.

_Oh William, why you didn’t tell me, You know I have a weak heart. What if I have died?_

“Mom, let’s not get that far okay?”

_Not that far? YOU MARRIED AND HAD A KID WITHOUT TELLING ME! That’s enough to kill me, and you know it. Tell him, Jerry! - **William, your mom, is trying to understand why you didn’t tell us about this before. I mean, we would be thrilled to have known your wife and your son.**_

Will passed his hand nervously through his hair, trying to calm a bit, trying to explain that he was in the middle of a mission. Well, not exactly, he was waiting for a new mission, but it was too much for his parents to understand right now, and he didn’t have time for that, or patience.

“Look, guys, I’m sorry for not telling before, but … I have to go… Frankie is…”

_Frankie? Who’s Frankie? Is your wife? I want to talk to her!_

Will’s entire body tensed as he saw what he just did. He glanced at Frankie who was staring at him with a grin on her lips and imagined the death sentence coming after that call. His partner started to get serious at his look, and the little amusement was transformed in concern.

“Mom, I don’t think she can…”

_WILLIAM STARLING CHASE PUT HER ON THE PHONE RIGHT NOW!_

That was it; there was no escape. Will covered the phone’s speaker and whispered to Frankie.

“Hey! Frankie! Come here. My mom wants to talk to you!”

“What? No way. I’m not going to…”

“Listen! She won’t budge, I know it. Please.”

“But why she wants to talk to me?”

“Well…I kind of didn’t tell them that we weren’t actually married after I sent the pic of us and baby Will.”

“WHAT?”

_Will, what’s going on?_

“Damn it! Please, Frankie! I’ll do your reports for a month.”

“Why didn’t you tell her?”

“She took too long to see the pic, I forgot. She must have seen this today cause I haven’t received a message from her ever since. Please, Frankie, I beg you.”

“Will Chase, begging me. Interesting. What about Emma? Won’t you tell your mom?”

“Other day. Can’t deal with that right now.”

Frankie could see the despair on his eyes and part of her felt sorry for him. The other wanted to murder him, but that was just the usual feelings she had about Will.

“Okay. I can’t believe I’m gonna say this, but I’ll talk to your mother. But you have to do my reports for 2 months.”

“Thank you. Anything.”

She grinned at him.

“And Frankie, be gentle okay?”

Her grin transformed in a stare and he knew that she could kill him right away.

“Sorry.”

_WILLIAM, why is this taking so long?_

“Oh, sorry mom. Frankie was busy with the baby. She will speak to you right now.”

Will passed her the phone as if he was holding the most powerful bomb. Frankie grabbed it with trembling hands and uncertain feelings.

“Hello?”

_Hi, Frankie right? Oh, hi sweetie. It’s so lovely to finally meet you. I’m Judy, Judy Chase and on the back, you’ll hear my husband, Jerry. Say hi honey. - **Hi Frankie, it’s really nice to finally meet you**.- You’re on speaker sweetie._

“Oh…” - Frankie was already considering the best and more painful way to kill her partner. - “Hi, Mrs. and Mr. Chase.”

_Oh, dear, don’t need this formality, we’re family now. Calls us Judy and Jerry, please._

Family, that passed thought Frankie’s ears and lodged itself on her heart. They didn’t even know her and were calling her family. What was happening?

“Alright then. It’ a pleasure to meet you, Judy and Jerry.”

_Much better. It’s our pleasure meeting you too dear._

Frankie could feel their expectations through the phone. It was so intense she felt like she could grab it in her hands.

_I’m really sorry we didn’t call, but Will haven’t told us about you before. I’m so embarrassed. Tell her Jerry. - **We are very sorry for not giving you a call, or meeting with you. Apparently our son it’s not that great in spreading information.**_

“It’s okay. I understand. And it’s not Will’s fault. Our jobs don’t always allow us to share information. But I'm glad you know now, I’ve heard wonderful things about you. Your son really loves you guys.”

She saw Will mouthing her a thank you and didn’t expect to see that much joy in his eyes. Funny how something in her heart started to happen, almost like she was enjoying all that.

_Oh, Jerry, isn’t she the sweetest? - **Definitely!** \- Oh, honey, I’m so glad Will married you. I can’t wait for us to meet._

“Thank you. I’m glad I married your son too.”

Will grinned at her and Frankie knew the exact words passing through his mind. “Charm Virus” She rolled her eyes at his childish way and ignored the bright look in his green eyes. She was just playing along.

_What about our grandson? Will didn’t tell us his name._

“Oh, it’s William. Named after him and my father.” - She saw her partner raise his eyebrow in surprise with that new information. - “He’s doing great. Almost 10 months.”

For someone improvising all that, Frankie was really great. Her words were so natural Will was almost believing in all that. And, strangely, it didn’t feel wrong. In fact, imagining a life like that, with her, was very pleasant to him.

_We can’t wait to meet him. You know, I always dreamed of having a grandson. Actually a lot of grandchildren. Tell her Jerry - **Certainly, Judy dreamed with a grandchild for a long time and so did I.** \- He seems a wonderful kid darling._

“He is. A very calm baby.”

_Just like my Will. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. And are you planning on having other kids? I mean, you can’t wait too long. It’s easier to raise them when they are close in age. And I must say that with your beauty, you and my son will make astonishing babies. You guys are the perfect couple._

Frankie felt her cheeks blush in a deep shade of pink.

“Thank you, Judy. I guess we will wait a little longer but, maybe in 2 years?”

_Oh, wonderful! My family is getting bigger. I’m so so happy. Tell her Jerry. - **We’re thrilled with the news. Sorry if we sound a little over the edge but Will is our first son and apparently the last one to get married, so we’re excited.**_

“It’s okay.”

_Frankie, sweetie, you have to come to visit us at Christmas. Please! We can prepare the turkey, bake pies, set the tree together and meet you and baby Will. William’s room it’s still intact since his graduation, and you can have it to spend the days. Jerry can set a double bed there, and a crib, I’m sure it will fit perfectly. Tell her Jerry. - **Sure, I can get everything ready in no time. We really hope you take our offer.**_

Frankie was clueless on what to say, She looked at Will searching for help, for answers but he wasn’t aware of the way that conversation had taken. Couldn’t help. She would have to continue with the lie, Will was the one dealing with that later.

“Oh, thank you. That sounds lovely. I’ll check our schedule and let Will arrange everything with you.”

_Perfect. We can’t wait. Did you hear Jerry? Our family all reunited for Christmas!_

Frankie’s nerves were getting control of her, and many feelings were rising the surface on a rush. Suddenly it was hard to breathe, the room was too tight, and she had to get out of there.

“Sorry, but I’ve to go…I… Baby’s crying.”

_Oh honey, no problem. It was so nice to meet you. I hope you consider our offer._

“Sure I will. It was so nice to meet you too. Bye Bye.”

 

She handed the phone to Will and marched out of the room.

Will watched her go, worried about what his parents may have told her.

“Mom?”

_Oh, Will, Frankie is terrific. Tell him, Jerry. - **Son, your mother and I are very proud of your marriage and deeply happy about Frankie. She seems to be a brilliant woman and a wonderful mother.**_

Will smiled and couldn’t help but agree with his parents. For that moment Emma Davis didn’t exist.

“She really is. I’m the luckiest. But… what did you tell her?”

_Oh, we just invited her to Christmas this year. We have all planned son, so you two don’t have to worry about anything. I know your jobs are risky and stressful so we want to make you relax as much as we can._

Will felt the weight of his parents words and what they may have caused on Frankie. That was too much, and he had put her under a burden it wasn’t hers.

“Look, mom, dad, I’ve gotta go. Talk to you soon?”

_Sure honey! You can go now. And please, send pics of you three later. I want to get a better glance at my daughter in law and my grandson._

He wasn’t even listening to what his parents were speaking. Through the window he could see Frankie’s figure at the balcony,looking at the distance. When she slowly slid to sit on the ground, he knew things were bad. Really bad.

“Yeah, yeah, Sure. Love you guys.”

 _We love you too_.

“Bye.”

Without waiting for their response, Will turned off his phone and shoved it inside his pocket. With firm steps he walked outside, passing through the thick salmon curtains, straight to the large balcony facing the mountains. The cold weather was obligating them to wear heavy coats and the little sun illuminating the city wasn’t warm as they thought it would be.

Frankie was sat on the ground, back facing the pillars of the structure. She was holding her knees, and Will could see her eyes glistening with tears she was trying to push back.

The wind was blowing her short hair, and some strands were covering her face, but she didn’t seem to mind. Her eyes were focused on something else, something Will could not see.

Gently he approached her. Frankie didn’t move away, so he took that as a sign to proceed. He sat beside her, feeling the cold breeze hit his face and send small shivers to his spine. He bet Frankie was freezing but unaware of it.

He didn’t know what to say. What was supposed to be a prank had become a burden and it was all his fault.

Will came closer to Frankie, trying to warm himself and at the same time show her he was there, somehow show how sorry he was.

“Frankie….”

She looked at him as he said her name. Her expression was so mixed. Will was having a hard time trying to understand it.

She gave him a small smile but couldn’t hide the sadness in her eyes.

 

“Look… I’m sorry for bringing you into this. I know my parents can cross the line sometimes.”

“No…Will. They are great. Really great.”

“I should have told them the truth, as soon as my mother called me. I’m… I’m sorry for putting you in this situation.”

Will’s regret was stamped in his face, and Frankie felt the mixed emotions coming back once again.

“As much as I wanted to murder you right away for putting me on this… I guess it was nice after all. Like I said, your parents are great. You should know that.”

“I know it. Sometimes that can be a little too nosy, but I love them.”

Frankie gave him a sad smile and returned to gaze the distance. A dense air started to hove around them, and Will lost his words for a second. He wanted her to open up, but couldn’t be too incisive; otherwise, he would push her away. Surprisingly, Frankie was the one who started the conversation.

“Your mom… she seems to be very hospitable. And I don’t know why, but I couldn't imagine your father any inch different from you. Even his voice tone. I’m sure you and he are the same.”

“Yeah, especially when I wear suspenders.”

 

“Oh my… that’s so much boy scout.”

“Hey, it’s a family thing!”

She laughed, and Will was happy to see Frankie returning to her usual self again. Although a little pain was still there, hiding behind her emerald eyes. Will came even closer to her, and now their shoulders were touching. She took a deep breath and went silent for a moment.

“Frankie…About my mom’s invitation…I promise you I’ll clear things up. You don’t…”

“Will. You don’t get it. It’s not about the invitation.”

“What it’s about then?”

Frankie closed her eyes for a second, to make sure she had everything under control before speaking again.

“It’s about everything. About spending Christmas with them, your parents' sweetness, having a fake baby, even being fake married to you. It’s been so long since I had all this, dreamed about all this. I…I forgot what was like.”

“Forgot?”

“How it’s like to have a family. To have people caring about you, wanting you to spend holidays with them or asking what kind of food you prefer. Simple stuff that seems unimportant. Until you don’t have it anymore.”

Will couldn’t take his eyes out of her. Not even for a second. At that moment he promised himself never to let her feel like that again. Ever.

“You know Frankie…” - He held her hands in his for a short moment, to assure her of his words. -“Whenever you need a family… Mine is yours. I would be honored to be fake married to you.”

She opened a big smile, a sincere one like Will had never seen before. That was the real Frankie no one knew and, gladly, he was starting to know.

“Thank you, Will.”

“Anytime.”

They stayed there for a while, sat side by side, just enjoying each other’s presence. For that moment there was no paperwork to fill, no team members to meet with, no girlfriends to call. It was just them. Just them and the beautiful view of the mountains.

After a while, Jai called them to warn about a new mission coming in. Retrieving a case of plutonium from wrong hands.

They stood up, and Frankie got the chance to admire the view for one last moment. Without she noticing Will took a photo of her. The sun perfectly reflecting on her face, making her brow hair gain a golden glow and her eyes sparkle in contrast with the white mountains on the back. She was gorgeous.

Frankie headed inside followed by Will.

Later that day he texted his parents the photo he had taken of Frankie. His mom responded right away.

_“The most beautiful bride. You won the jackpot son. She’s perfect. Can’t wait to meet her.”_

He gave a little thought before replying.

_“I know. I’m the luckiest man.”_

And inside, even if he doesn't admit it, he felt like the luckiest man alive for having Frankie in his life.

 

All that was a lie, and he knew that sooner or later he would have to tell the truth to his parents. But for now, he wanted that to be real, as much as it was for his mom and dad.

All he wanted was for that to last a little longer. Just a little longer.

Who knows what could happen to them on the following days?

But if they make out alive of that mission, Will wanted to be sure that Frankie would have a family waiting for her on Christmas day.


End file.
